gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-U02X Masurao
The GNX-U02X Masurao (aka Masurao) is a custom mobile suit that appears in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Masurao started out as a testbed for the Earth Sphere Federation Army's next generation mobile suit, but quickly became a custom unit for Mr. Bushido.00.net Masurao profile It was created by a mobile suit development team that formerly worked for the Union, with the team's most prominent member being Billy Katagiri. Originally based on the GNX-603T GN-X and the GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake with bulkier arms and legs, its design was revised to be based on the Union Flag series when Mr. Bushido approached Billy for a new mobile suit with great speed and excellent melee combat capabilities to compliment its blade. The Masurao's primary weapons are a pair of custom GN Beam Sabers styled after the sword set used by samurai. It's a katana and wakizashi pair, similar to the ones used by the Ahead Sakigake. The unit's design is based on the SVMS-01O Over Flag and combines them with the Federation's GN-Technology. Additionally, beneath its armored head is the head of the late Daryl Dodge's Over Flag. Billy also installed a pseudo Trans-Am system based on notes found in the late Professor Ralph Eifman's room; making the Masurao the test unit as well as the first pseudo solar furnace mobile suit to be equipped with and use the Trans-Am System.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 2 It possesses two separate GN Drive Taus that are located on its waist binders.MS Illustrated 09;Masuruo Profile;Translated by toysdream aka Mark Simmons on Mechatalk forums The reason it was equipped with 2 of them is to increase the particle production output it would receive during Trans-Am.HG 1/144 GNX-Y903 Susanowo Mode manual Masurao's designation GNX-U02X is a result of it being the successor to the SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II. Interestingly, its back bears a distinct resemblance to the Union's crest. The Masurao was later upgraded into the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo and in 2314 A.D, it served as the basis for the GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) and GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type).00.net Brave Profile Armaments ;*Beam Chakram :An experimental weapon installed on the Masurao. The large clavicle antennae can regulate GN Particle distribution, and can generate and fire a cutting beam ring. ;*"Howard" GN Long Beam Saber & "Daryl" GN Short Beam Saber :The Masurao's primary armaments are a pair of powerful GN Beam Sabers, like those of the Ahead Sakigake, they are modeled after the Japanese daishō. It carries one in each hand, and stores them on a rack on the underside of its waist binders. The larger beam saber is named Howard ''and the shorter ''Daryl, in memory of Graham's fallen wingmen: Howard Mason and Daryl Dodge. ;*Laser Machine Gun :Mounted on the Masurao's head are a pair of small-caliber laser machine guns, similar to the Ahead Sakigake's GN Vulcans. They are not particle beams, but lasers with lesser destructive capability with decent accuracy and speed. It is used for human targets and small, anti-air targets that require quick reaction.HG 1/144 Masurao model kit manual Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field :Because it was designed to be a dual-wielding unit, Masurao lacks a shield in its armaments. For defense purposes, it was given the ability to generate a GN Field instead. The Field is generated by the sharp protrusions located all around the Masurao, which also doubles as thrusters. Despite the usefulness of this ability, Mr. Bushido personally dislikes it and never uses it.Gundam 00 S2 Novel 4 ;*Trans-Am System :Billy Katagiri has installed a feature similar to Trans-Am onto the Masurao which, like the Trans-Am System installed on the Gundams, makes the unit glow red and the unit's beam blades also increase in length as well. The "Trans-Am" of the Masurao has a shorter time limit due to it being used with GN Drive Taus. Furthermore, the Tau Drives are seriously damaged in the process of Trans-Am, rendering them inoperable once Trans-Am is completed. As a result, Masurao must end Trans-Am before all of the stored GN particles are consumed; failure to do so will force an irreversible shut down. While Trans-Am is activated, the unit is able to fight on par with the 00 Raiser. Also, because the Masurao lacks the advanced inertial dampeners used by Celestial Being, the extreme accelerations produced by Trans-Am pose a serious health risk to Mr. Bushido. It was stated by Billy in episode 18 that he has made some improvements to the Masurao's Trans-Am, though to what extent remains unseen. The Trans-Am system Billy installed in the Masurao are developed separately from the Innovators, who developed their Trans-Am based on the data stolen by Anew Returner from Celestial Being.HG 1/144 Hilling Care's Garazzo manual Billy's Trans-Am is developed from notes on the GN Drive found in Professor Ralph Eifman's room.00.net Susanowo MS profile History When a number of renegade regular soldiers take control of the African elevator, Graham guessed that Celestial Being would be there. His gut feelings proved right when Setsuna/00 Raiser turned up, believing that Ptolemy 2 would be there also. Graham/Masurao charged at his foe, though Setsuna didn't have time for this. Graham then revealed his secret surprise: Trans-Am. He charges again, only for Setsuna/00 Raiser to put up a GN Field before activating Trans-Am, pleasing Graham. They engage in a high speed duel, constantly clashing with each other. As they are engaged in a sword lock, a particle beam forces them to break it off. Graham looks to his right and sees Ptolemy 2 and the other Gundams providing support. With his particles nearly spent, Graham swears that they will duel again. Later in space, Graham watches the A-Laws battling the Celestial Being as his Masurao stands on a meteor outside of the battlefield. He concludes that Setsuna isn't proving himself to be a worthy opponent. Before being sent to the Eclipse to battle 00 Raiser, Masurao was upgraded into the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo. Variants ;*GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Gallery Masurao Picture.jpg gnx-u02x-head.jpg|Lineart: Head gnx-u02x-beamsaber.jpg|Lineart: Hands, "Howard" GN Long Beam Saber and "Daryl" GN Short Beam Saber Masurao OP.jpg|In Opening 4 Masurao MS Head.png|Head close-up Masurao Screenshot.jpg|In Hangar Masurao Side View.jpg|Side View Masurao Front View.jpg|With sabers drawn Masurao Trans-Am.jpg|In Trans-Am Masurao vs. 00.png|Vs. 00 Raiser Masurao.png Masurao Prototype.jpg|Early prototype Masurao (5).jpg SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Masurao.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Fan-Art GNX-U02X Masurao.jpg|Fan art CG, front view GNX-U02X Masurao Back.jpg|Fan art CG, back view GNX-U02X Masurao Kanji.jpg|Fan art CG with Japanese Kanji characters Gunpla Hg00-masurao.jpg|HG00 1/144 GNX-U02X Masurao (2009): box art Notes & Trivia *Its name is derived from the Japanese word '益荒男', which means "a strong/brave man". References Masurao Design.jpg|Profile & Design External links *GNX-U02X Masurao on Wikipedia.org *GNX-U02X Masurao on MAHQ.net